


Between the Lines

by AshitaNewssnoopy



Series: Mind Games [1]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alien Powers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Max Bashing, Mind Games Series, Mind Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Unconventional Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored with Max's lecture, Michael and Liz find an alternative way to amuse themselves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

Rolling her eyes, she bit back an exasperated sigh, slumping her shoulders and staring at her feet as if riveted with their swaying motion. Driving an impatient hand through her dark, tangled locks, she desperately wished she were anywhere but there and met Michael’s eyes across the campfire, smirking at his pained grimace as the king harped on the two of them for disappearing once again without informing the group.  
  
Or more to the point, harped on Michael for dragging her off on one of his midnight escapades, a strategy he employed when the too close quarters began to chafe, leaving him feeling closed in and restless. As if she didn’t have a mind and will of her own.  
  
She so didn’t need this tonight. As if Maria’s pointless babble, Kyle’s ceaseless prattle about fat, bald spiritual leaders, and Isabel’s impression of short-statured German dictators didn’t grate enough, King Paranoia’s droning lecture was sure to cement her foul mood.   
  
Jesus, the man did love to hear himself talk.   
  
What had she ever seen in him in the first place? A perfect example of being young, dumb and full of…well maybe it’s best she didn’t go there. Not that she could if she wanted to. To be completely honest, he’s not been full of _that_ for quite some time now since the little king was just as unresponsive to his whims as she had been to his overtures.  
  
She’d say it was hard, but the whole point was, that it wasn’t and hadn’t been in…well almost six months; right about the time he discovered her and Michael’s bond. Guess realizing that Michael could feel her every emotion and hear her every thought gave the sniveling, little fascist performance anxiety.   
  
Not that it bothered her any. She’d gotten tired of faking it in order to soothe his fragile ego and she had to finish herself off on more than one occasion. The fact that his little, and she did mean little in the literal sense, soldier was decommissioned was a relief.   
  
Actually, she was amazed his Royal Obliviousness even noticed she was missing given the current non-existence of their relationship. Well, he only thought she needed a small break to put herself back together before mindlessly worshipping him once again. He’d always been a little slow on the uptake.  
  
 _'A little?'_ Michael snorted, mentally snickering at her silent diatribe. _'Jesus, Parker, you are the queen of understatement tonight.'_  
  
 _'Bite me,'_ she retorted, a flare of irritation coursing down her nerves as she once again focused on Max’s droning monotone and discovered he was still well into his lecture. Shaking her head subtly, she had hoped, fruitlessly, that he’d soon get tired of listening to his own mindless blather and leave her in peace. She should have known better.  
  
 _'That can be arranged,'_ he teased, a low sensual chuckle slipping through their bond, sending a small shiver of desire snaking down her spine. Damn broody alien, did he have to be so damn sexy all the time? Grinning wolfishly as he picked up her shudder, he taunted her once more. “ _Just tell me when, where and how hard_.”  
  
Teasing bastard. Two can play that game.  
  
 _'As hard as you like, Guerin, as long as it’s not visible,'_ she whispered suggestively, giving him a slow, sultry once over before grinning and meeting his stunned gaze, his mouth agape at her audacity. Take that you cocky…oh yes, very cocky…bastard, she thought to herself as her gaze lingered on his reaction to her words.  
  
He grinned wickedly, quirking his brow at her and licked his lips slowly, giving her a very thorough once over, lingering on her chest and her very obvious reaction to his smoldering glance. _'How about I start there? Mmmm…but I think I’d rather just suck on them a while, maybe give a little nibble or two.'_  
  
Her eyes fluttered shut, heat spiking through her body as a brief flash of what he wanted to do flowed through her mind and she shifted uncomfortably, back arching slightly, cheeks flushing hotly due to his phantom touch. Opening her eyes, smoky ebony meshed with molten caramel and she drew a shuddering breath, squeaking slightly as she realized she had been neatly outmaneuvered.   
  
_'So sweet,'_ he rasped, licking his lips salaciously. Watching her intently, his eyes hooded lazily and he leaned back onto his palms, his eyes drifting to her stomach next. _'And then maybe a little bite or two there before I dip my tongue into your navel, swirl it around lightly on my way down to where we both want my tongue to be.'_  
  
 _'Michael,'_ she squeaked, her breath quickening as he bombarded her with images, her hot, tight skin humming with electricity as his energy slid over her torso like rough, callused fingers to caress her stomach lightly and she swore she felt the slight pinch of teeth, making her stomach jump and white hot fire curled in her womb. _'Jesus.'_  
  
 _'I love when you call my name,'_ he teased, eyes lighting up devilishly as he leaned forward, going in for the kill. Shifting to ease the tightness in his jean, he wondered just how far he could take this before his royal control freak caught on that his minions weren’t paying him any heed. _'Of course, I’d rather have you screaming it in my ear.'_  
  
 _'Max…'_ she whispered worriedly, flicking her eyes to their fearless leader as she remembered his presence, but Michael didn’t give her a chance to dwell on it, intent on giving her what they both wanted and couldn’t act on with King Clueless present.  
  
 _'Is too busy listening to himself talk to notice,'_ he interrupted, his mental voice taking on a breathless quality as desire flooded through his body and he watched her with a predatory gleam shining in his deep brandy eyes, shifting them down her body slowly until he had his treasure in sight. Licking his lips, he imaged stroking the insides of creamy, mocha thighs and sent a faint pulse of power through their bond. _'Am I making you hot, Parker? I’ll bet I can do more than just make you burn.'_  
  
 _'You think so?'_ Liz challenged breathlessly, her body trembling as phantom fingers traced patterns along her thighs and gnashed her bottom lip to keep from crying out.   
  
_'Oh, I know so, Parker,'_ he breathed, heart pounding in his ears, his senses heightened to the point that he swore he could smell her where he sat. It was intoxicating.   
  
_'What do you want?'_ Sweat beaded her forehead, matting silky chocolate strands to her temples and she braced herself against the table, fingers digging into the wood as what suspiciously felt like a hot, wet tongue trailed up her inner thigh and a hot mouth sucking on the tender skin. Jesus, he was far too good at this.  
  
 _'You know what I want,'_ he murmured suggestively, cocking a brow as he stared into her eyes heatedly and smiling wolfishly when he saw he had her just where he wanted her. God, anything to end this dance they’d been doing for years. He wanted to fuck her so badly; he could taste it.  
  
Electricity crackled along his nerves as he read the answer in her eyes and swallowed thickly, his breath caught in his throat. He never dreamed she would have gone for his challenge, but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He knew she didn’t think he’d follow through and she was about to get the shock, and ride, of her life.  
  
 _'Where was I? Oh yes, right about here,'_ he whispered seductively, a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek as he watched her jerk slightly, his breathing shallow and ragged as he himself got caught up in his seduction. God it was torture not being able to touch her skin. _'My tongue slipping over your stomach trailing down to that sweet, tight heat, dipping down and running over your hot, wet slit. God…Baby you taste so good. Like warm honey on my tongue. I could feast on you for hours.'_  
  
 _'Oh God, Michael…'_ she softly cried, amazed she kept her thoughts internal and didn’t call out to him in truth. Her legs trembled, parting a little instinctively as she felt his energy slip between her thighs and a hot, gliding sweep along her core, like the rough pad of a tongue swirling over her sensitive skin. _'Michael…please.'_  
  
 _'That’s it baby,'_ he murmured, gripping the table and wondered why they had never thought of using the bond like this before. It would have made meetings much more interesting over the past six months. He smirked, eyes glowing at the disheveled wreck he was making of her and burned for the feel of her silky skin pinned under him, sweat-slicked skin sliding against each other. Tonight, she was his. Damn Max. _'You know what’s better than your taste?'_  
  
She shook her head slightly, eyes fluttering shut so that dark lashes rested against flushed cheeks, lips passion swollen and parted as if he’d truly been drinking from them. Fuck, he was so turned on he could barely hold his train of thought. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from stalking over, throwing her on her back and fucking her senseless as Max watched. Maybe he’d learn something.  
  
 _'The feel of you, so hot and wet, wrapped around my cock as I thrust into you, hard, fast and so deep you’ll feel it for days,'_ he grunted, his heart hammering as their connection deepened and he lost himself in the sensation of her desire riding over him in waves. He barely managed to bite back a moan of frustration and smiled when he heard her gasp slightly. _'Mmmmmm…you are so tight.'_  
  
 _'Oh God, Michael, yes,'_ she rasped mindlessly, her body clenching as his power thrust into her, mimicking the very action he was describing. She tensed as the pressure in her body built to an almost painful level, hovering on the brink of pleasure and shuddered as he pushed into her again. Jesus, if he was this good without even touching her; actual sex was going to kill her.  
  
 _'Can you feel me, Parker?'_ he taunted, pushing into her further, caressing her, bathing her in his heat.  
  
 _'Yes,'_ she murmured, her muscles tightening further when he thrust into her once more, adding the sensation of teeth grazing over her breast.  
  
 _'Want to come?'_ he rasped, forgetting all about Max as he was so caught up in the phantom feel of her surrounding him. God, if metaphysical sex was this good with her, he didn’t know how he’d survive the real deal. But damn, what a way to go.  
  
 _'Yes,'_ she whimpered, biting her lip to keep from screaming it at the top of her lungs and quaked internally as the fire continued to rise in her core to a near blinding white heat.  
  
 _'Come for me, baby,'_ he commanded softly, thrusting his power into once more and grinned as he felt her tense internally, every muscle contracting painfully until the power exploded through them both, shooting through their veins and they both came apart together, waves of mind numbing pleasure raining over them, drowning them until the only thing that was left was the feel of their energy wrapping around each other.  
  
Panting harshly, eyes wide, Michael came to in time to hear Liz give a choked cry and whipped his head to Max, cursing his foolishness for letting it get so out of control. Slumping against the table weakly, he sighed in relief when it seemed that Max the Oblivious didn’t even notice what had happened right in front of him.   
  
Lifting his head, he watched as Max turned to Liz to see what was the matter and held his breath trying to figure out how she was going to explain her ravaged appearance and that sexy little cry that still reverberated through his head.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Max asked, taking in Liz’s appearance for the first time, noticing the faint sheen of sweat on her forehead and flushed cheeks, and frowned with worry. “Are you okay?”  
  
“F-fine,” she choked as she stumbled off the table, walking swiftly around it to keep some distance between her and her ex. She didn’t want him touching her after…while she was still floating on the magic she and Michael had just created. Walking away hurriedly, she held up her hand. “SS-sspl-inter. I-I’m g-gonna go t-take care of it.”  
  
“I could…” Max said.  
  
“No, I’m good.” She assured, all but running now, wanting to get to a place where she could reflect on what had just happened. God, it had been incredible and all she could think was when could they do it again? The last thing she needed was Max slobbering all over her. Not when she was still wrapped up in the feel of Michael.  
  
Max shrugged and turned back to yell at Michael some more, but realized that the man had quietly slipped away while he’d been talking to Liz. Sighing with irritation, his shoulders sagged as he threw up his hands and stalked to his tent, knowing it was useless trying to get through those two. They’d do what they want anyway.  
  
Liz hurried through the trees, glancing over her shoulder momentarily and sighed with relief when she saw Max walking to the tent he shared with Kyle and Michael now that they’d broken up. Facing front, she slowed her pace and walked through the trees blindly, drawing in several labored breaths as her mind whirled. It’d been…indescribable.  
  
Wandering towards the bathrooms, she squeaked in alarm as a hand shot out of the darkness and yanked her over to a nearby tree, pinning her between it and a very hot, hard, sweaty and obviously aroused body. Her head shot up and she sagged with relief when she met a pair of smoldering whiskey eyes as Michael crowded her, invading her space until there were mere centimeters between their lips.  
  
Breath quickening, she slipped her hands into the folds of his jean jacket, pressing her palms against his heaving sides, pulling him even impossibly closer. Licking her lips, she let out a shuddering sigh and stared at his parted mouth, quaking slightly as his breath fanned over her upturned face.  
  
“Going somewhere, Parker?” he rasped, nudging her thighs apart so he could slide his between them and gripped her waist, yanking her against him. His head dipped until their noses brushed against each other softly and soft golden brown waves tickled her cheeks. Sliding his hands over her back, he cupped her ass and pressed her against him, rocking into her body subtly. “I do believe I won our bet and you owe me something.”  
  
“I…I just needed to get away from Max,” she whispered, her breath hitched when he thrust against her again and her blood began to simmer once again. God, how can one man have this much sexual magnetism? Resting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed up slightly and wrapped her legs around his hips, matching his subtle rocking.   
  
“Splinter?” he asked, cocking his brow in amusement, dipping his head to trail soft, wet, open-mouthed kisses over her neck, grunting in pleasure when he found her skin even sweeter than he’d imagined. “Didn’t want Max to know I can make you come without physically touching you?”  
  
“I had to say something,” she protested softly, her head lolling back as his lips slid over her neck and she felt a rush of sweet heat flooding her body when he nipped the tender skin over her pulse. Humming with pleasure, she lifted her head and met his eyes. “I thought it was plausible and quick thinking on my part.”  
  
“It was,” he agreed, brushing his lips over the curve of her ear, shuddering when her legs squeezed his hips slightly and he pushed her against the tree once more, rubbing against her hot, very wet core. “Almost too good. I guess I didn’t fuck you hard enough if you managed coherent thought.”  
  
Liz cried out softly when he ground against her and returned the action, seeking the friction her body desperately craved. Fire shot over her skin as his teeth latched the tender skin of her ear lobe and nibbled gently before he suckled on the skin, laving the sting away with a hot swipe of his tongue. She shuddered when he spoke again, whispering heatedly in her ear.  
  
“But that’s okay, I can remedy that now.”


End file.
